1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus and a calibration method thereof, specifically, an art to measure an image in which the color and density of an image printed with ink is measured and printing properties in the printing apparatus are calibrated on the basis of the measured result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In performing calibration, first, an image to be measured is printed. A printing medium on which this image to be measured was printed, changes its color dramatically between immediately after printing and after drying and fixing, due to change of moisture content of the printing medium. Accordingly, it is preferable that in performing calibration, colorimetry is performed on the printing medium in its final state, that is, a state where the printing medium has been dried and the color has been stabilized. In doing so, since natural air drying takes much time, a drying unit is often used to perform forced drying such as spraying the printing medium with hot air and using radiation heating or conduction heating means in order to reduce drying treatment time (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-102719).